


Drunken Shouting

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You're in charge of getting everybody to bed after they've had a few to many drinks.





	Drunken Shouting

You didn't mind when Thor broke out the Asgardian mead. Well, you wouldn't, if you didn't have to deal with the aftermath. Two drunk gods, and two drunk supersoldiers. 

Thor and Steve made it to their rooms with only a little supervision. And a few bumps against the walls. And some rather loud singing. But you didn't have to carry them, so that was nice.

Loki and Bucky, on the other hand...shit. You'd left them to their own devices in the living room while you followed Thor and Steve, and now you were worried about 1) what you would find, and 2) how the actual fuck you were gonna get these two to bed. And stay there.

You entered the living room, and saw feet sticking out on the floor from behind the couch and Loki standing off to the side, seeming totally sober.

"IS THAT A DEAD BODY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" You screamed.

The legs moved, and Bucky sat up. He grinned when he saw you. "Hey doll."

You looked at Loki, who was also grinning at you. You groaned and facepalmed.

"I do not have the energy for this shit," you muttered into your hand.

You dropped your hand. "Okay, here's how this is--"

"Don't stop me now," Bucky said. "Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time. I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky--"

"Why are you quoting lyrics to me?" You interrupted, deadpan.

"I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars--"

You looked at Loki. "You're not that drunk, are you?"

"Not even close," he replied.

"I didn't think so. You're not shouting lyrics about overthrowing the government and killing people with propaganda, so--"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, no shit, you don't remember anything about that night because of how drunk you got."

"I'M A SEX MACHINE READY TO RELOAD!"

You both looked over at Bucky, still sitting on the floor, still shouting Queen. Not singing, shouting.

"Norns help us," Loki muttered.

You snorted. "Alright, Bucky, time to go on a journey."

You found out last time that saying "go to bed" would add an extra half hour, and saying "lay down" added another fifteen minutes. You just wanted to go to bed.

Bucky ignored you, moving on from "Don't Stop Me Now" to "We Will Rock You". You had to hurry; if he got to "Bohemian Rhapsody", you were screwed.

You looked to Loki for some help, and your jaw dropped. " _Are you actually having tea right now_?"

"Would you like some?" He offered, giving you a shit-eating grin.

You shot him a look, doing your damnedest to hold back your own grin. "I would _like_ some _help_ getting this grown-ass, drunk, Queen-screaming _hulk_ of a--"

"Hulk isn't here, darling."

" _Help me get Bucky to his room or I swear to God, Loki, I will shove Steve's shield so far up your ass you will never be able to sit anywhere again._ "

A green light flashed around you, and when it faded the three of you were in Bucky's room.

"IS THIS THE REAL LIFE IS THIS JUST FANTASY--"

You and Loki groaned.


End file.
